disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Loveberry
|fullname = Mina Loveberry |alias = Weirdo |personality = Screw-loose, weird, insane, genocidal |appearance = Slender fair skin, purple hair tied with two odangos, green eyes, turquoise shirt and matching pleated skirt, magenta heels, grey spiked helmet |occupation = Solarian warrior (formerly) |alignment = Neutral, later bad |goal = Conquer the Earth (failed) Exterminate the entire monster populace on Mewni (failed) |home = Mewni |pets = Sebastion (crow) |friends = Star Butterfly (formerly), Moon Butterfly (formerly), River Butterfly (formerly), Hekapoo (formerly), Omnitraxus Prime (formerly), Rhombulus (formerly), Lekmet (formerly) |enemies = Toffee, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Meteora Butterfly, Tom Lucitor, Eclipsa Butterfly, Moon Butterfly |dislikes = Monsters |powers = Metamorphosis (formerly) Magic (formerly) Superhuman strength (formerly) |fate = Loses her Solarian powers and runs away to live in the woods |quote = "We are mud sisters."}} Mina Loveberry is the Mewman hero, and the main antagonist in the final season of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Background Personality During the episode, Mina shows a rather energetic personality, with a slight hint towards insanity. She, like Star, does not get much of Earth culture and sometimes does whenever she wants, like setting a hot dog cart on fire after learning about democracy. What caused her personality to turn like this, and how she acted before the incident, is unknown. Physical appearance Mina is a fair-skinned female mewman with purple hair with two odangos and green eyes. She wears a turquoise dress shirt with poofy sleeves and a matching pleated skirt, a grey helmet with a spike at the top, a purple bowtie, a purple belt across her waist, white opera gloves and magenta heels. In recent years however, due in part to the deterioration of her mental state, both her appearance and clothes have fallen into disarray. She has mud and dirt stains across her clothes and face, and is missing one of her boots, eventually losing her other boot and going completely barefoot. History She debuts jumping out of a dumpster with some thrown-away donuts, and Star soon recognizes her as her hero, while Marco only thinks she's a crazy lady and she follows Mina around and does what she says, like going to the mud, using playground equipment to make weapons, and other stuff. Later on, after learning about the concept of democracy, Mina attempts to convince Star to help her conquer and rule the earth. However, when she refuses, Mina transforms into a muscular version of herself to try and intimidate Star into ruling with her. This fails, and Mina is soon defeated when everybody votes against her ruling them all, including herself. Defeated by democracy, Mina dives into a dumpster that takes her back to Mewni, but not before taking away a handmade mace Star made and once at the dimension, she looks at the mace's head and laments leaving Star behind. She reappears in Season 3's "Moon the Undaunted" (part of "The Battle for Mewni") in flashbacks. She appears more stable at the time she's seen trying to get information on the assassination of Comet Butterfly. She shows up again in "Monster Bash" having camped out in Ludo's old castle where star is hosting a party for monsters mina starts kidnapping monsters and upon seeing Miss Heinous reveals that her real name is Meteora Butterfly, the daughter of Eclipsa Butterfly. She tries to kill her in her super Solarian form but Star, Marco and Tom fight her. Meteora, now remembering her true identity, escapes with Gemini and Rasticore. Mina follows soon after. Her last appearance in Season 3 comes in "Divide" where it's revealed she lost to a now powerful Meteora off-screen. She comes back in Season 4's "Ghost of Butterfly Castle" now living in the abandoned castle where she sees Moon who came back to get her day planner. Mina wants to revive the Solarian Experiment and reveals herself to be the one who tried to yada yada Eclipsa with her crow Sebastion (after several failed attempts at getting crows to hold the berries without turning into stone). Moon wants no part of it. Mina flies off determined to kill Eclipsa while Moon decides to let the current queen handle it herself. Her Next Appearance is in the Episode Junkin' Janna at the end where it's revealed she rebuilding Solarian Super Soldiers with help From Sebastion She Doesn't Appear in Cornonation But Sebastion is seen flyng over the ceremony where Ecilpsa Globgor and Meteora are reunited as a family Mina Reapears in Ready, Aim, Fire (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) now in league with the Traitorous Magic High Commission she attacks Eclipsa's Castle in Solarian Armor and wounds Globgor Star Shows up in The Right Way with reinforcements when they are defeated star fights Mina and with Help from Marco and Eclipsa Defeat her Unfortunately they discover that Mina wasn't in the Armor she then shows up with an army of Solarian Soldiers Trivia *Mina Loveberry's design is almost identical to Usagi Tsukino from the famous anime and manga series . **Ironically, Mina is also the Americanized name of Minako Aino/Sailor Venus in the DiC/Cloverway dub of the Sailor Moon anime. *Mina's pet crow Sebastion is a reference to Maleficent's pet raven Diablo from Sleeping Beauty. Gallery Starstruck concept 1.png|Concept design SVTFOE S3 intro concept 6.png Moon the Undaunted concept 4.png Mina Loveberry concept 1.png Starstruck-2.png Starstruck-3.png Starstruck-7.png Starstruck-8.png The-Battle-of-Mewni-10.png Drapes down in funtown.png|Mina with Moon Sebastian Perched on Mina's Arm.png|Mina with Sebastion. Pizza Party 3.png Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil characters Category:Warriors Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Main antagonists